


How the Mighty Fall

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way for Tony to leave - not for Gibbs fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I usually 'fix' Gibbs and Tony ... this time, not so much.

Director Vance opened the door of his office and signalled to Special Agent DiNozzo that he should go in.

"Take a few minutes," he said emotionlessly, "I'll be back soon and we'll discuss your future."

Tony nodded dazedly and made his way to the chair in front of the Director's desk. Vance poured him a glass of water,

"Drink this," he ordered before leaving the room.

Left alone, Tony took a sip of the water and then hastily put the glass down on the desk as his hand began to shake uncontrollably. He buried his face in his hands as he thought back to what had just happened.

The Director was true to his word and soon returned. He sat down at his desk and placed some manila folders before him.

"Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"Yes, Sir," said Tony in a resigned tone as he raised red-rimmed eyes to the Director.

"This may come as a surprise to you but I have come to admire your abilities as an agent."

"Sir?" said Tony.

"You would not still be employed by this agency if I had not come to recognise that you are an excellent field agent. Although I think that sometimes you have done your best to disguise those abilities. I am not sure why you do that. I can only assume that it is out of some form of loyalty to Gibbs but I confess I do not understand what."

"No, Sir," said Tony in the same dazed tone.

"Indeed for some time I had been considering that it was time that you should be given your own team to lead," said Vance.

"Sir?"

"But I retained a doubt about whether you were ready to step up, Agent DiNozzo."

"Sir," said Tony in a voice which suggested that he understood the misgivings.

"I wasn't sure how  _independent_  you could be. If you were capable of stepping out from Gibbs' shadow."

"Sir," agreed Tony.

"But today has changed my mind," said the Director.

"I understand," said Tony. He made to stand up but the Director frowned and waved him back down.

"I now believe that you are ready to lead."

"Sir?"

"Yes, I do. Now, there are some openings which I think would be suitable for you. Why don't we discuss which you would prefer?"

Tony thought he usually had a good command of language but he found himself just saying, "Sir," again as he looked back on the events of that afternoon …

FLASHBACK

The MCRT made their way to the squad room as they returned from processing another crime scene. Gibbs had had McGee and Bishop do the interviews although most of the witnesses were young students who had been playing basketball nearby. Tony had almost suggested that he might be the best choice to interview the young sportsmen but the words had died on his lips when he saw the sourness on Gibbs' face. Instead he had turned away to sketch the crime scene and take photographs. Gibbs had prowled round getting a general feel for the scene and the witnesses and had consulted with Ducky when he and Palmer arrived.

Tony had taken a moment or two to remember that when he had been team lead he had usually taken a part in the processing of crime scenes but then he had also remembered being told very frequently that _he wasn't Gibbs_. He did wonder, a touch bitterly, if their time at crime scenes would be reduced if they used four pairs of hands rather than three plus a sardonic overseer.

All this meant that Tony was in a slightly resentful mood when he got back to the squad room: a mood which, if he was honest with himself, was a common occurrence these days. He was beginning to feel that his skills weren't being used to the best effect. Tony had more or less resigned himself to his Senior Field Agent title being just a formality but, in the past, he felt his talents had at least been used. He was in the habit of trusting Gibbs, of assuming that his mighty brain was working in mysterious ways its wonders to perform and he still believed that. He just wasn't sure that Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was still being included in those machinations.

Tony looked round the squad room. He saw the Director coming down the stairs and Bishop and McGee hurrying to start transcribing their interview notes. Tony set his camera to download the crime scene pictures while he began to get the evidence together to take down to Abby.

"McGee!" snapped Gibbs, "get those interview notes written up. Now!" And he delivered a head slap. McGee jumped in a satisfying way and, after that instinctive reaction, a grin spread over his face.

"On it, Boss," he said.

Tony stood transfixed as something finally fell into place for him. In McGee's reaction he saw himself: he had reacted the same way on dozens of occasions. Surprise at being slapped but also something like pleasure at the recognition from the Boss. Hell, he had once told Gibbs that he thought the head slaps were signs of affection. Tony seemed to remember someone from a Sunday School story who had had an epiphany moment when the scales fell from his eyes. Tony didn't think he had much in common with St Paul but, at that moment, he felt he did.

"DiNozzo!" bellowed Gibbs, seeing Tony standing in a daydream. "Get that evidence down to Abby. We haven't got all day."

"Yes, Boss," said Tony as he pulled himself together.

"And gas the truck while you're down there," ordered Gibbs.

As with the head slaps, Tony had lost count of the number of times he had been given this order. Indeed, as with the head slaps, he had occasionally remonstrated about the fairness of the order: always without effect so he had ceased to complain. Until today.

"You know, we have people to do that, Boss," he said reasonably. "The guys in the garage will gas it for us."

"I told  _you_ to do it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"And I'm saying that it's a waste of my time," said Tony.

Gibbs took a step towards him, "you do what I say, DiNozzo. It's for me to say how you use your time. You hear me?"

The Director, Bishop, McGee and Gibbs watched in silent astonishment as Tony swung his right fist to deliver a powerful right hook to Gibbs' jaw. Gibbs didn't stand a chance. He fell to the ground where he lay stunned and nursing his face.

"You hear  _me,_  old man?" demanded Tony as he loomed over Gibbs with his fists clenched.

Time seemed to stand still while the bystanders processed what had just happened. As the world resumed spinning there was a collective rush of noise as people gasped in amazement. Tony felt a stinging in his hand and felt that he should be feeling something else but all he could feel was a sense of satisfaction.

McGee hurried over, not sure whether to try to restrain Tony from a further attack or help Gibbs up off the floor. It said something about Gibbs' sway over all of them that Tim hesitated to assist Gibbs, somehow to do so would emphasise the humiliation of what had just happened. Perhaps he also feared that once Gibbs was on his feet he would murder Tony.

Vance took the problem out of Tim's hands by striding over to Gibbs and extending his hand. Gibbs, typically, ignored it and staggered uncertainly to his feet. McGee decided to go with his other option and go hold Tony by the arm in the hope that he would be able to restrain him if necessary although, having witnessed the power behind the punch, he was unsure he would be able to.

Gibbs swayed drunkenly and leaned on his desk for support but didn't seem capable of speech.

"Agent McGee," ordered Vance, "let Agent DiNozzo go. Agent DiNozzo, please go and wait outside my office." Tony seemed to have calmed down a little and he just nodded and walked away. Vance continued, "Agent McGee, phone …"

"… the Inspector General," McGee finished for him.

"Who?" asked the Director with a raised eyebrow.

"The Inspector General," said McGee sadly, "I guess we'll have to let him know. You know, to start an investigation."

"Investigation?" said Vance.

"Uh, yes," said McGee, "because … well … you know, Tony punched … I mean, knocked Gibbs over."

"I didn't see that," said Vance calmly, "all I saw was that Agent Gibbs tripped over something. Am I wrong?" He looked questioningly at his audience who all shook their heads. He nodded and continued, "Agent McGee, as I was saying, phone Dr Mallard. I think Agent Gibbs is in need of his medical skills."

With that, he left the squad room to return to his office.

END FLASHBACK

Later that night, Tony was sitting on his couch, when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and went to peer through the viewer to see who the latest visitor was. He had already ignored McGee and Bishop and cut short Abby's plaintive accusations down the phone but he thought he should check out the newest arrival. Deciding to face the music, he opened the door,

"Hey, Ducky," he said, "come in."

"Good evening, my boy," said Ducky. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Tony automatically.

Ducky raised a questioning eyebrow, he was obviously sceptical.

"No really, Ducky," said Tony, "I am. I'm in shock, surprise … all those words. But I'm fine."

"What came over you, Anthony?" asked Ducky, "this seems so out of character. What did Jethro do that enraged you so much?"

"Apart from being Gibbs?" asked Tony drily, "that second B has been living up to its name for a long time."

"I do not dispute that," said Ducky, "but you are used to that, surely?"

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Tony.

"Then why?"

"I had one of those St Paul moments," said Tony.

"A what?"

"You know, scales falling from the eyes."

"And what was revealed to you, Anthony?"

"Why should I – we – put up with it? You know, we'd had a typical day. Gibbs undermining me, ignoring me, picking on me. And yes, I'm used to it. But then, we came back and Gibbs head slapped McGee."

"Surely you didn't mind that?" asked Ducky. "You weren't  _jealous_ , were you?"

Tony laughed a humourless laugh, "No. I guess I would have been once. But no, I just saw the head slaps for what they were."

"And what are they?"

"Bullying. Nastiness. Don't get me wrong, I don't think they always were but somehow, now, they've changed. We're a good team, Ducky. We work hard. We don't need to be treated like children. Gibbs doesn't have to be like he is. We've evolved and he's stayed stuck in the past."

"So you hit him?"

"Scuttlebutt says that Gibbs tripped over," Tony pointed out but, seeing Ducky's disbelief, continued, "yes. It seemed a good idea at the time."

"And now?" said Ducky gently.

"Now? Now it seems an even better idea. Violence breeds violence, I guess Gibbs learned the truth of that today."

"But what is going to happen?" asked Ducky, "How will you and Jethro work together in future?"

"Not a problem," said Tony, "we won't be working together."

"Anthony," said Ducky in some distress, "don't be hasty and leave like this."

"I'm not leaving, Ducky. Well, I am in a way. But no, I'm not leaving NCIS. The Director's offered me a choice of Rota or San Diego."

"But that will mean starting over," said Ducky sadly.

"No," said Tony, "I'll be team lead. Turns out that the only reason that Vance didn't promote me before was that I thought I was too much under Gibbs' thumb. Seems that decking the Boss was a good career move for me."

"Good Lord," said Ducky. "Good Lord! Anthony, do you think I might have a glass of your rather fine Scotch? I find I am in need of some … comfort."

A few minutes later, as they drank from Tony's expensive crystal tumblers, Ducky asked,

"And are you going to take Leon up on his offer?"

"Yes, Ducky. It's time."

"It seems so sad that it should end in this way. I always thought that you and Jethro made a great team."

"So did I, Ducky. But times change, people change … well, most people. Gibbs doesn't. And that's admirable in many ways: steadfastness, courage, loyalty but somehow cracks began to appear. It's good to work with someone who's so confident, so sure but sometimes he was wrong. Some of the things he did to ensure his version of justice was served … well, it doesn't sit well, Ducky."

"Jethro is incorruptible," said Ducky.

"Which is one of the things I admired," agreed Tony, "he might not have done what he did for financial gain but that doesn't make it any better. We're supposed to  _uphold_  the law not  _make_  it."

"He has done a lot for you," said Ducky, "and you know that he admires your abilities."

"I know," said Tony heavily, "and I've told him before that I owe him a lot, that he taught me how to do the job but there comes a time when gratitude for the past doesn't outweigh what happens in the present. I began to downplay what I can do just to keep the team dynamics going. I'm better than I appear, Ducky, but Gibbs wouldn't be able to cope with another excellent agent on the team. He doesn't mind Tim or Ellie being brilliant because he doesn't understand what they do. But me, me being good seemed to challenge his authority. I guess I'm just tired of not doing my best. Not being me. The odd thing is that I think the Director had figured that out before I did. He was just waiting for the right moment. Who would have guessed that Leon Vance was a fan?"

"I wish you well, Anthony," said Ducky, raising his glass in a toast.

"Thanks, Ducky. I'll miss you," said Tony.

"I will make sure your new medical adviser is aware of what painkillers he should or should not prescribe," said Ducky with an attempt at humour.

"Thanks, Ducky," acknowledged Tony.

"You know, Anthony, I wouldn't be surprised if there is not soon a vacancy for a team lead in Washington," said Ducky thoughtfully.

"Really?" said Tony, "I didn't think anyone was coming up for retirement."

"Jethro," said Ducky.

"Gibbs? He'll never retire."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Ducky, "I think your actions this afternoon may have more ramifications than your overdue and much deserved promotion."

"Ducky?"

"You took Leroy Jethro Gibbs down, Anthony. How many people have done that? His instincts and fighting abilities have always been the talk of the agency. He is, or rather was, regarded as invincible yet you knocked him down. As you say, you have always tended to wear the face of a clown, a buffoon yet you manged to humiliate him. I think something of his mystique has been destroyed with your punch. He may not recover from that."

Tony sipped his drink, "I didn't mean for that to happen, Ducky. I just hit him out of frustration for the way he is. But …"

"But?"

"But perhaps it's for the best. Don't get me wrong, he's a great investigator but what sort of example does he set for the rest of the team?"

"You may be right, my boy," said Ducky, "but I must admit that I cannot see my tenure at the Navy Yard lasting long if both you and Jethro leave."

Ducky finished his drink and stood to leave. He patted Tony on the arm,

"Let me know your decision, Anthony. And may I say, that it was a pleasure working with you. Not always predictable or conventional but always interesting. And who else will now direct my movie going?"

Tony laughed, a more humorous laugh this time, "Thanks, Ducky. For everything."

Shortly after Ducky left there was another knock at the door. Once again, Tony peered through the viewer before answering. He saw Gibbs standing outside. Tony hesitated and then turned away. Somehow he thought that the right hook had said all that needed to be said between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think this would be the outcome. I think it is more likely that Vance would fire Tony but it was fun to dream although I feel a little bad for Gibbs in this story.


End file.
